Sponsorship
by littledufffan
Summary: Life for Lily Evans was predictable. She knew exactly what she wanted, where she was going in life, and how she was going to get there. When you mix the ministry and james potter in aswell, it gets messed up. Badly.
1. lily evans

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the characters that you don't recognize (jk owns the ones you know) and the ones you don't recognize are my ideas plus I own the plot but nothing more. I would like to like own Sirius though.

Lily Evans yawned getting out of bed one early summer morning. She glanced over at herself in the mirror that hung dresser near the window before she brushed her auburn hair and closed her emerald eyes for a moment. Opening them she cleared her mind dressing in a nice pink shirt with a pair of muggle blue jeans that had a stone wash . She yawned once more and stretched before going down the stairs for breakfast. She smiled seeing her father already seat.

"Morning Dad," she said sitting down at the table.

William Evans smiled while reaching over to ruffle his daughter's hair. "Good morning Lily," he replied going back to eating and reading the paper. He was a muggle doctor who worked at a busy emergency room. Her mother worked at a bakery and occasionally brought home extra pastries and breads left over from the day.

Lily smiled and fixed her hair while scooping a helping of eggs onto her plate. As she looked around there was a loud thundering crash outside. "Merlin!" Lily yelped getting up to go see whatever trouble was going on.

Her cat, it seemed, had been trying to climb a potted plant and it tipped over onto him. She sighed and went to untangle the calico cat from the plant and clean up the mess. _Three more days and I'__ll be__ seventeen_ she thought. _T__hen I won't have to do this by hand_, she sighed again finishing. Done she went back to breakfast. Lily grinned as her sister came down scowling.

"Your cat just attacked me!" She yelled, the cat in question ran over to lily mewling innocently.

Lily laughed while bending over to pet the cat. "He wanted you awake." She said standing back to full height. Petunia sat down and started to eat in silence. Lily glanced at the calendar to quickly check the date.

"August twelfth," She said smiling "Hogwarts letter should be here soon." She picked up Merlin and went to go find his mouse toy in effort to keep him out of trouble. When she got up to her room an owl, looking very irritated, was pecking the window. She smiled setting Merlin down on the bed and let the bird in. She took her Daily Prophet and paid the small owl a knut and two sickles. She sat down on her bed causing it bounce slightly.

Lily unrolled the paper reading the headline. _Nothing interesting_ she thought glancing through the paper while petting Merlin. Sighing Lily stopped reading it and threw the paper in her waist basket. She then lay down on her bed, done in Gryffindor colors, with Merlin contently lying beside her. She sighed once more saying, "Do I really need to have that boring thing come every morning?"

Merlin gave a small meow, which Lily took as a 'no'. She grinned, petting him. "Good idea," she agreed, letting Merlin up to go and find something to get into. Preferably her sisters make up and perfume. Lily watched as the cat ran out of the room. She sighed again listening to the sounds of little kids playing outside and cars occasionally passing. She glanced up at her sister, who was in her door way. Frownin she asked, "What do you ant Petunia?"

"I want to know why you let your cat into _my _room?" She said hottily glaring at her sister with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I didn't _let_ him in there." She said sitting up and glaring right back at her sister.

Petunia pursed her lips and stomped off. Lily shook her head getting up and looked out the window to see a barn owl flying to her window. She opened the window quickly as it flew in landing on her bed. The owl looked at her silently and lifted its leg. Lily took the letter noticing it was unusually heavy. She opened it eagerly sitting down on her bed as the owl gave a small hoot and flew off. Lily dumped the contents into her hand and gasped. A head girl badge was in her hand.

She pulled the lists out after setting the badge on her nightstand. Lily read through both letters and noticed a third. It was the rules for being Head Girl and where to meet on the train.

She smiled and went outside to sit. She waved goodbye to her father and sat down on the porch swing. She watched the children across the street play for a while before getting up to go, leaving a note saying she was going for a walk around the block. 

It was almost sunset when she got back. Yawning she sat down at the table waiting for her parents since the table was set. Petunia was already there, starting to eat. Lily started putting food on her plate quickly. She finished about twenty minutes later and went upstairs before anyone could stop her. She plopped onto her bed falling asleep almost instantly.

Authors Note: Please review and tell me what you think it needs! And thanks to my fabulous beta LJ.


	2. james potter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone you recognize.

Thank you… I wouldn't mind owning Sirius though.

James Potter gave a loud 'Oomph!' as his best friend landed right next to him on the bed; making him tumble off the edge.

"Padfoot! Why do you insist on waking my up like that?" James asked while rubbing his head. Donning his glasses he fixed a glare over at Sirius Black, better known as Padfoot.

"Because prongs, it 's fun!" he replied grinning.

James looked at his clock "Bloody hell, Padfoot. You couldn't wait until eleven to get me out of bed?" He groaned, ruffling his black hair and closing his hazel eyes. Hearing a muffled thump he looked towards the window to see a barn owl swooping into his room.

Sirius quickly grabbed the letter from the owl after handing it a treat. James crawled up onto the bed and gazed curiously over Sirius's shoulder to read the envelope. "Who's it from Padfoot?" he asked.

"Moony. Now get off before you knock us both onto the floor." Sirius replied lazily at James with a pointed look in his grey eyes. James sighed and reluctantly backed up. The last thing he wanted was to be scolded by his mum.

"James! Sirius! Breakfast's ready!" Patricia Potter, James' mum, called up to the third floor of Potter Manor. There were five floors in all, including the basement and attic. The first floor was usually where his parents held ministry parties or other such events. The second floor there held the parlor, kitchen, living room, study, library, and laundry room. The third floor was Sirius's bedroom, James' bedroom, the master bedroom, as well as two guest rooms.

Hearing the familiar summoning James grinned at Sirius, "Race ya!" he called jetting to the stairs, jumping down then two at a time.

Sirius scowled, "OY! No fair! You got a head start!"

James laughed as he skidded to a stop reaching the kitchen. He sat down in his chair and happily began eating his bacon and eggs.

Sirius sat down next to him as Patricia put her hands on her hips looking at them. Her brown hair was done up in a bun and her hazel eyes were looking at the boys with a 'what did you two do this time?' look.

"We didnit do wany fing!" James said, a mouth full of food.

Sirius nodded earnestly as possible in agreement. "Yeah we were just racing. But we could set off a dung bomb if you like." he grinned glancing at James as he swallowed.

"Yeah if you insist." James agreed, grinning like a fool.

"Not now, maybe later boys." She laughed, busying herself with finishing breakfast.

James' dad came down holding the daily prophet, "Something smells good." Mark Potter had messy, jet black hair exactly like his son; his eyes were, for the most part, were a shade lighter. Looking at the two was like looking into the future or past respectfully. He sat down as Patricia sat a plate down in front of him.

James only halted stuffing his mouth with food long enough to get a sip of pumpkin juice or to get air but other than that, his and Sirius's stomachs were like the black abyss. He looked up to see an owl land in front of Sirius and he. They both took the letters deftly knowing they were from Hogwarts. Both dumped the contents onto the table. James moved aside the letter seeing something under it. He picked it up and gasped, nearly dropping it. He was holding the Head Boy badge!

"Blimey James! Are you sure they didn't send you Remus' letter?" Sirius gaped, reading over his shoulder.

"Pretty sure." James replied, finishing his breakfast. Sirius finished and they both went to the backyard to play quidditch.

Author's note: Thank you again LJ and thanks for everyone who read this!


	3. shopping with friends

Disclaimer: thanks to lj I have a wnderfully beta-ed chapter and I didn't take anything from JKRso none of it is mine.

"Hogwarts and it's founders by Waldo Wizky." she told the clerk in Flourish and Blotts. The man climbed the ladder to the highest shelf nnd tossed her the book. She loked at the list again.

"Transfiguration year seven by bathilda bagsht." Lily cuaght the book quickly. "Is that all dear?" the clerk asked dabbing his forehead with a hankercheif.

"Looks like it." she nodded and went to ay for the five books. Seventh year and she wwas head girl! _I wonder who the head boy is. _she thought _mabye it is that cute ravenclaw prefect, Jake Welkinson I think his name was._

"Hey Evans!" a voice from behind her said cheerfully "What do you want potter?" she asked rolling her eyes as she walked out of the store.

"Just wanted to know if you would go out with me." he said evenly. She could tell there was a smirk on his face.

"Let me think...Um...NO!" she said not even once looking at him. She walked into Madame Malkins store and got two new sets of robes. She walked out later with two new pairs of dress robes and five new airs of hogwarts robes.

Lily sighed. Why did Potter always ask her out when she always said no? It had been like that for, coming on now, seven hateful years.

"Lily!" came one of her three best friend's squeel as she lept onto lily and squeezed her like she would do with her boyfriend, Sirius Orion Black. "Did you hear who was head boy?" she asked as she and Lily headed to the owlery to get Lily some more cat food.

'Who is it?" She asked glancing at her friend curiously. She hoped it would be Remus if anybody from the marauders.

"James Potter." she replied glancing at Lily to see her firends reaction to the news.

"What? Please tell me your joking! Him as a head boy would lead to my down fall as head girl and then the school!" she said with an exasperated tone.

"Come on Lily, it won't be THAT bad will it?" Akiko said as hey walked out of the owlery and towards a new ice cream parlor right across from quality quidditch supplies.

"Hey you two. Where hae you been?" Alice Prewitt asked as she pulled up a chair and ordered a chocolate milkshake.

"Talking abou the new head boy."Lily replied grumpily.

"She is head girl and James Potter is head boy." Akiko wispered to Alice.

"And he is going to be the downfall fo me and the school!" Liyl defended before Alice could protest and lecture.

"Lily dear, don't you think your getting a bit carried away? I mean, he isn't bad once you get to know him!" alice defended. She had been friends with James since fist year. Akiko and Alice had a bet that by the end of the seven years at hogwarts, Lily and james would have atleast dated. So far, Akiko was losing badly.

"I guess your right but I just wish he would stop badgering me!" she said agrevatedly sipping her vinilla shake.

"Come on, we better get going, It is getting late and we have a train to catch tommarow." Akiko said standing up and paying for the shakes.

'I got us a room." Alice said to nobody in particular "Room seven."

Lily shrunk her stuff and stuck it in her pocket before following her friends to the tavern and up to room seven.

Thanks for reading! Chifflhanger! hope you pick this up again when I update!


End file.
